The Creature Within My Games
I need help. There is... something... infecting my games. It has been ruining every waking moment of my life, and I need help. I'm posting this here just in case there is somebody, anybody, willing to help me, if anybody possibly can. It all started about a month and a half ago. I had just gotten a new Xbox 360 because mine broke and I couldn't afford an Xbox One or PS4. My Xbox came with Madden 25, which I was really happy about because my Madden 25 was broken along with my Xbox. I was a bit curious though, considering that it wasn't supposed to come with an Xbox. I resumed my season and when I did, a beautiful lady was in the announcers booth instead of Phil Sims. She began to sing with a melodic, astounding voice. I couldn't get enough. She sang the same tune all game. "The night is dark and majestic The night is quiet and cool The morning is bright and hazy Now is not the time to be lazy" Although repetitive, the woman sounded like an angel. When I was done playing madden. I had a feeling of bliss, the siniging was beautiful. Even though the singing reeled me in, I decided to play something different. I put in Dead Rising 2. The game started up and to my surprise, the lady was back. When I got into the game the woman was singing once more. She sang the same tune, this time with different lyrics. "The daylight is here And now we spread But do not fear Just rest your head" Her voice was just so beautiful that I completely disregarded the strangeness of the lyrics. I was entranced and just sat there listening to that music all day. I eventually shut my game off and got on my phone. I was texting somebody when randomly my spotify music started playing. The music was just terrible, total garbage compared to the girl's singing. Then, out of nowhere, the lady began singing. The same tune, but this time, different lyrics again. "The afternoon the sun goes down. Do not cry nor make a sound My music is like a wonderful dream You shall never be sad nor ever scream" This time the music was still good, but I had heard the same tune so much, that it just wasn't as good as before, but still amazing. I did notice the strangeness of the lyrics, but I didn't bother to care. I couldn't stop listening, I just listened until I fell asleep. When I awoke, the lyrics had changed. "You have awoken from your slumber How long you live you may not wonder You have your time for your fate Listen more I cannot wait" This really creeped me out, but I just couldn't stop listening. I decided to play some games, get the song out of my head. I decided to play CoD multiplayer, there's no way the singing could infect me there. When I went into a lobby things were very strange. Every username was the same, "youmustlisten". I was dumbfounded when they all played the lady's music through their mics. The music this time said, "You try to run you try to hide About your future I have not lied Get ready for songs of bliss You are my target and I cannot miss" It was horrifying but yet I couldn't stop listening. The tune was getting boring and my ears wished to stop hearing it. I couldn't help it. I got all of my willpower and somehow shut off the system. I called a friend of mine and told him we had to meet at the local bar. He was weirded out, but he decided to go. At the bar I told him about the woman in my games and my phone. He looked at me with a strange look, then a scared look. He said cautiously, "Don't freak out, but I think you have a siren on your tail." "A siren?" I responded "I think so. These things have been known to get into their victims heads with their beautiful singing. Sea Sirens leading sailors to their dooms, and normal sirens do many different things. There's only one way to be sure though, bring me back to your house." My friend replied. I nodded and we headed back to my house. He instructed me to show him one of the games. I declined, explaining to him how hard it is for me. He told me it was the only way to be sure, so I finally agreed. I put in madden and got back to my season mode. The lady was up in the booth. She looked at me and smiled while also glaring at me with menacing eyes. She played the song she did the last time. It was horrible for me. My friend saw I was distressed so he shut the system off. I looked at him and he knew I heard her. He looked at me and said, "It is a siren. You were the only one to hear her, becuase I could only hear Phil Sims and Jim Nantz talking. You have to stop playing video games, or going on your phone, before she infects other things. When she does, it's already too late." I was shocked. When he left I heard my computer turn on. Then I heard the singing come from there. It was too late. I began to cry. The lyrics changed one more time. "You are in too deep there is no escape Insanity is your fate Death to come I cannot wait Now I leave your fate is sealed My intentions all revealed" Her face appeared on all of my electronic devices. She had an evil smile, then she revealed her rows of sharp teeth. Her skin peeled and her eyes turned black. This was the creature within my games, this is the creature that is driving me insane. I can now hear her in my dreams, in my own waking mind. She is singing to me as I write this, telling me to join her in insanity, I'm not going to be able to take this much longer. Please, somebody, anybody, please help me. Incorrect3 17:18, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Demon